


In Public

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cameras, Crack, M/M, Panties, Waiting Room, public, silliness, sungyeol is so done, woogyu being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Woohyun needs proof. He needs to see it with his own eyes. He's not going to care if they're in public





	

Sunggyu giggle the moment Woohyun’s fingers brushed along his back just as the camera man panned away from both of them. When Sungyeol looked over at the two of the, Sunggyu tried to school his features but it still didn’t change the fact that they two of them were fooling around with cameras and other people running all over the place. AGAIN. Sungyeol rolled his eyes as Myungsoo shook his head.

Woohyun didn’t seem to care.

“You realize we could wait till we get back to the van or,” he leaned back and whispered. “Somewhere more private.”

“I want to make sure.” Woohyun said stubbornly, shifting Sunggyu’s jacket so that he could pull away his pants and look at the underwear underneath. The moment he saw what he was looking for, he gasped, nearly squealing as Sunggyu laughed at him, moving his head and knowing that his eyes had disappeared in joy. “Hyung.” Woohyun said, sounding strangled.

“I told you.”

“You’re too weird.” Woohyun said, voice full of wonder.

“I know.”

“You’re a rich idol and you can afford anything you want.”

“But I like to wear your underwear when we go for shows. It’s good luck.”

“It’s disgusting.”

“You used to do it too.”

“Yah- a million years ago.” Woohyun argues. “When we were nobodies.”

“Hmm.” Sunggyu sat up as Woohyun’s hands slipped from his back just as the camera came back around. Both of them smiled and waved, sending hearts to the camera and pretending like nothing had just happened. The moment it passed, Sunggyu leaned over. “I’m going to the bathroom. Maybe someone wants to switch panties… or do other stuff.”

He shrugged and got up, smirking as he walked passed a judging Sungyeol who was just shaking his head at Woohyun.

Woohyun managed to last a full two seconds before he was up on his feet, following his leader out.


End file.
